If I Only Had the Words to Tell You: Kagome's Affe
by Satine89
Summary: Miroku totally loves Kagome... but when Sango's wrath goes too far, he ditches. So what's up with him? PG for romantic themes and mild violence. rnFINISHED with new ending
1. Introduction

Inuyasha – If I Only Had The Words to Tell You (Kagome's Affection Version)

This is a story about Miroku. Yes, I said Miroku, the perverted monk. This is a very tragic tale, but since I think Miroku is awesome I decided to write his story. It's in his p.o.v.

Basically, I wanted to write an Inuyasha tale. But when I read a chapter of someone's Sango beating up Miroku tale, I took pity and this is pity in its form.

Kagome's Affection Version is the second version of the story. The original version is Sango's Pity (which I'll put up after this one's done).

Sumendi Presents

If I Only Had the Words to Tell You

An Inuyasha story

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.


	2. If You Only Had the Time To Understand, ...

Chapter One:

If You Only Had the Time, Kagome-chan

I should have killed Sango-san. I knew that I wouldn't get too far, so I had to comment her on her skimpy outfit, didn't I? Sometimes I can act so stupid. Anyway, I have decided that later this night, I will run away. Then who will be missed, Sango-san? Yeah, Sango-san, who will care about your skimpy outfit then?!

I know I shouldn't be so mad at Sango-san. _Gomen_, I need forgiveness for my idiotic thoughts. But I should have killed Sango-san.

But the thought of leaving Kagome-chan is too much to bear. I love Kagome-chan, even though no one cares about Miroku, the monk straight out of the hentai anime, who doesn't deserve to be with Kagome-chan, according to evil Sango-san. But I have made up my mind. Who gives a care about how Miroku is treated? Certainly not brave Inuyasha-sama and his sword! Nor Sango-san, who has a skull as thick as the crust of this earth and a boomerang the size of her – um – mouth. Yeah, mouth.

Later that night

I'm running away. Away from Inuyasha-sama, away from Sango-san, away from Shippo-kun, away from this hurtful journey! Kagome-chan will find the note I wrote for her on her pillow. I love her so much I could burst forth with it! But I know that she likes Inuyasha-sama, certainly not the crazy monk!

Farther down the road, headed for a cave

Aha! Shelter for the weary monk! Sango-san used to make fun of how I meditated, how I ate, my comments, basically everything. How I hate that female dog! She's better off with Inuyasha-sama, because I love Kagome-chan! Kagome-chan! I love you! Not that you are near me anymore, but I have to leave. Sango-san is being a moron, and I have to for my own good, Kagome-chan.

(We now switch to morning and Kagome's point of view)

Hmm? Time to wake up again? Gosh, Inuyasha-sama is pushing me every which way. I have the feeling we were destined to be with each other. One thing's for sure, Miroku-san is acting really strange lately. But that has nothing to do with anything. Hey... Speaking of which, where is Miroku-san?

Inuyasha: Where's Miroku-san?

Great. That hentai wandered off again, searching for enlightenment. Wait, what's this?

Picks up the note

Kagome:

Dear Kagome-chan,

It is hard for me to leave you tonight. But Sango-san is tearing me apart. How I wish I could kill her! Anyway, I love you. But who would care about a perverted monk like me? I must search for greener pastures. I'm sorry I left you so abruptly. I must leave.

Miroku

He hates Sango-chan? He takes her seriously?

Sango: He's lying. He has to be! MIROKU! GET OUT HERE!

We must go after him. This is a horrible mistake. Wait... who is that in the doorway?

Demonic Rin: Here you are! Now I can finally kill you!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.


	3. Everybody Loves You Now, Miroku

Chapter Two:

Everybody Loves You Now, Miroku

(Miroku's point of view once again)

How this is wrenching me apart I cannot say. I know Sango-san hates me and wouldn't give a care, but Kagome-chan cares for everyone, even that idiot Sesshomaru. If I hate anyone more than Sango-san, it's Sesshomaru.

Crashing noise and piercing scream

Hmm... There's someone out there that feels like throwing sake bottles everywhere. Better kick her away, the drunken idiot.

Sees Rin attacking the gang from a distance

What?

walks closer for a better look

Kagome-chan's hurt, and by the look of it, Inuyasha-sama's hurt too, Sango-san looks dead as well. Shippo-kun isn't there.

takes a few more steps, looking for Shippo

Wait, he's wrestling Rin!

(Kagome's point of view)

She already killed Sango-chan... she needs to be stopped! I can't reach my arrows and bow, but I can reach the Tetsusaiga.

Grabs Tetsusaiga and swings at Rin. Lots of gruesome images would fill your TV screen if this was the Inuyasha anime.

Eww. That was so nasty. But Rin is taken care of. She's not dead, but she seems to be healing herself. I wish I could... now that I know someone loves me.

Sango: groan

Inuyasha: Sango-san! Are you all right?

Sango: hurls

Inuyasha: Apparently not.

Kagome: Inuyasha-sama, are you all right?

Inuyasha: I think we should be more worried about Sango-san...

Sango-chan looks zombified. Not at all like yesterday, when she was pissed at Miroku. Oh well. Life goes on, sorta...

(Miroku's point of view again)

That doesn't look like the gang at all... I can't believe I thought they were the gang... Nope, not them. I'll move on, once I help them out...

Miroku: Hey! Weary travelers! Are you guys all right?

Sango: Is that Miroku-san?

Inuyasha: So the idiot decides to come back now, when we're half-dead.

Miroku: Inuyasha-sama? Sango-san? ...Kagome-chan?

Sango pulls out the giant boomerang and whacks Miroku with it. Miroku collapses, and so does Sango. Miroku's hurt, however, and Sango is coughing wildly.

Ow... pain and hurt... Now I'm sort of remembering why I left...

Sango: You idiot! When you left, we were attacked! You're a coward! A psychopath! A -

Inuyasha: Sango-san! Stop!

Well, Inuyasha's on my side.

Sango: I HATE YOU!

Sango dashes away from the group, blinded by rage and glistening tears. Kagome, Inuyasha, Shippo, and Miroku watch her silently.

She...

(Miroku replays Sango's words in his head: I HATE YOU!)

...hates me...

(Kagome's point of view)

She... hates him?

Shippo: Miroku-kun... you aren't a bad person...

Miroku: Thank... you...

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.


	4. Now And Then She'll Get To Worrying

Chapter Three

Now And Then She'll Get To Worrying

(Sango's point of view. The area she is in is densely forested. Sango can barely see, her eyes are so teary. Her face is red and her whole body is shaking. She holds her legs to her body, but she still feels cold.)

I feel so… so… so stupid. Sango, you fart-head. You shouldn't have said that to Miroku.

I mean, it's not true. I don't hate Miroku. Actually, once you get over his perversion, he's a good friend. So why…?

I can't stop crying. And it's all over him…

I'm so confused.

Voice: Don't be.

Sango: What?!

Voice: Confused. You said you felt confused.

I said that? I just thought that I was…

Voice: Isn't that called love?

Sango pulls out the giant boomerang.

Sango: LEAVE ME ALONE!

Sango throws the boomerang. It gets stuck in a tree.

Who is this person? Am I really going insane?!

Voice: You're perfectly sane, Sango-san.

How can I trust a – wait.

Sango: How do you know my name?

Voice: I know a lot, Sango-san.

(A beautiful fairie emerges from the depths of the bushes. She has long, shining blue hair, stunning dark eyes, and a graceful and slim frame. She is dressed in a dark red dress, a good contrast to her beige skin.)

Fairie: Why do you hate him?

Sango: What?

Oh, that was an intelligent statement.

But I still don't trust her. I bet she's one of Sesshomaru's lackeys.

Fairie: I'm not with Sesshomaru. I'm here for you.

Fairie drapes her arms around Sango.

I need to do something… but this feels so warm… so inviting… familiar…

(A shadowy figure appears in Sango's mind, holding her gently.)

Fairie: That's right, Sango-san. Stay here.

Fairie takes out Sango's hair band in such a way that it feels like it just fell out. Sango blinks, and goes down to pick it up.

There's no way my hair band could've fallen out of my hair… but…

Fairie: Your hair looks magnificent that way.

Sango blushes.

Fairie pretends to comb out a snarl with her fingers, but she actually places a curse on Sango, by drawing a symbol with her finger on Sango's neck. Sango doesn't feel this, but her mind feels the effects of the curse immediately.

Sango! Pull yourself together! She obviously cannot be trusted! She's a strange fairie, for God's sake! She could – have - …

…Miroku-sama.

(we return to Miroku's point of view.)

Wow. I figured Sango would be back by now. Maybe if I had sucked her into my giant black hole when I had the chance, this wouldn't have happened. But I didn't. Oh well, too late for that now.

Inuyasha turns over a rock for no reason.

Inuyasha: Miroku-san, if you hadn't left, this would've never happened.

Shippo: Don't blame Miroku-kun. Sango-chan ran away cuz she chose to.

Kagome: The world doesn't work that way.

Miroku looks down into the remains of last night's campfire.

So… the world doesn't work that way. Is that what she thinks? It makes sense, but… it sounds so meaningless. So cold.

Like Sango-san.

Shippo-kun's lying. It is my fault. Inuyasha's right. If I hadn't left…

Miroku feels his heart beat in his ears.

If I hadn't left…

Miroku feels a dribble of sweat near his eyes.

… this wouldn't have happened.

Kagome: Miroku-san, I wanted to ask you something.

Oh my Lord. The letter! Holy crap! Kyaa – what to do? Kyaa – oh Lord no!! Act natural – wait, no, act refined. Stand up – no, sit down – what do I do?!

Kagome: Did you mean what you wrote?

Inuyasha sticks his nail into a rock, making a nauseous 'tunk' noise that only Miroku can hear.

How do I tell her that?

And I don't want to be on the receiving end of that 'tunk' noise.

Miroku is already red.

Miroku: Well… er… I, um… ah… yes.

Kagome slaps Miroku.

Kagome: So you love me?!

Miroku: Yes…

Inuyasha makes the off-putting 'tunk' noise again.

Okay. I know what I have to do.

Miroku pulls Kagome to him and kisses her.

DISCLAIMER: Oh yeah! I don't own Inuyasha! Break it down! (starts dancing for no reason)


	5. They Say Melancholy Blues are Dead and G...

Chapter Four

They Say Melancholy Blues Are Dead and Gone

(We're still with Miroku's POV.)

Well, this feels… strange. But good, oh so good.

Kagome kicks Miroku in a spot he doesn't want to be kicked.

Oof… I don't feel so good anymore…

Kagome: You're SICK! Sango-chan had the right idea!

Kagome runs away.

Inuyasha and Miroku stare at each other for a VERY long time.

God, please say something…

(Inuyasha's POV)

Why won't that retard say anything?!

The pause continues.

(Shippo's POV)

Why is everyone running away? I miss Sango-chan! I already miss Kagome-chan!

Hey, am I supposed to run away, too?

Shippo: Hey, since everyone's running away, I will too.

Inuyasha and Miroku: NO! Stay HERE!

Shippo: I'm confused.

(Miroku's POV)

I HAVE to say something. I mean, I really screwed things up this time.

Miroku: Inuyasha, I'm … sorry.

Inuyasha: You should really pay attention to your surroundings, Miroku-san.

Shippo: Kagome-chan says that kind of statement is really random.

Miroku: Pay attention to my… what?

Inuyasha: If you did, you'd realize that you don't need to be so sorry.

What? Is he saying it's not my fault? But whose fault is it?

Inuyasha: Sango-san should really stop flirting with you.

Okay. That random torture that I face cannot be considered flirting. Flirting is a milder version of what I do. Bashing me on the head with a huge boomerang… not flirting.

Miroku: What are you saying?

Inuyasha: (irritated) Oh come on. You haven't noticed the way she looks into your eyes? Or the way she looks like she's about to giggle when you act all perverted?

Wow, I really missed something, because I've never noticed THAT.

Miroku: Are you sure you're okay? We're talking about Sango.

Shippo: Hey yeah! She turned red once when Kagome-chan talked about you, and you were off searching for sake.

Dang. Bring THAT up, too, Shippo-kun, why don't you.

Inuyasha glares at Miroku but continues to speak.

Inuyasha: It figures you're the one who doesn't notice it. Actually, Sango-san probably doesn't even know it herself.

Oh Lord, I'm going to puke.

Miroku: You're crazy.

Inuyasha: She loves you.

I don't think so… they are so stupid, thinking that Sango loves me. I hate her. I'm not about to fall head-over-heels for her.

Inuyasha: Okay, now I'll kill you for kissing Kagome-sama.

Holy crap, this isn't good.

Sango walks into the death match.

Sango: Hello, boys.

Sango sounds really different. Her voice is… sultry? Wow, this is weird. Now I'm thinking that Sango is hot.

Baka no Inuyasha-san.

Miroku: What's up with you?

Inuyasha picks up the Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha: There's something inside her.

Shippo: Of course, she's human.

Miroku: Not like that, Shippo-kun.

Inuyasha: Sango, where were you?

Sango: I took a walk, and I realized that I acted completely irrational.

Yep, Sango's possessed. I've never heard her say irrational. Usually it's just stupid or baka.

Shippo: Irrational?

Inuyasha: It means foolish.

Sango walks closer to Miroku.

Oh no. Oh no… there is something seriously wrong… no, no, no…

Sango: I think I owe you something.

One of the buttons on Sango's dress falls open after Sango manipulates it. Miroku blushes, then runs off.

Inuyasha: Miroku?

Oh man… I have to find Kagome-chan, and get those arrows of hers, and shoot Sango through the heart… or something… to get her to stop! STOP!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. Miss Takahashi does, and she's a genius, so she can keep Inuyasha.


	6. Such A Lonely Word

Chapter Five

Such a Lonely Word

(Yeah, we're still in Miroku's POV.)

Miroku dashes through the forest around him, tears leaking freely from his eyes.

This isn't right. I just want things to go back to the way they were – before I ran off, and things happened…

I can't go back in time, though. No one can. But I screwed this up, and I have to… unscrew it, I guess.

Miroku trips and falls on the floor.

Ow…

Miroku has tripped over a giant boomerang. Miroku looks at it blankly.

A giant boomerang… strange…

Miroku stares patiently, nothing connecting in his mind at all.

Heh. Imagine the look of pain on Sango-san's face if this was shoved up her…

Sango-san!

Nerves have connected, apparently.

This is her boomerang, isn't it?! She never travels anywhere without it!

Miroku bangs a fist on his outstretched palm.

Sango-san was possessed! Now it's up to me to stop the madness…

…and finally win over Kagome when I save Sango-san!

Miroku becomes very motivated and runs back to camp.

(Kagome's POV. She's sitting alone in a clearing, and somehow Kirara has found her.)

Kirara: purr

Kagome pets Kirara gently.

Just about everyone's run away from Inuyasha-sama now. Even me… I never thought that I would run from Inuyasha-sama, the man that I truly love…

Is Miroku nuts, though? How can he think that I'm his princess? How?

Kagome hears a scream. It sounds an awful lot like…

Inuyasha-sama's in danger!

Kagome jumps up, startling Kirara slightly. Kirara groans, but follows Kagome as she runs back to camp as well.

(Miroku's POV. He's at camp, and there is so much blood drenching the ground that he can scarcely see the grass beneath it.)

What… what happened here?

Miroku sees Sango standing before the near-dead Inuyasha, clutching the various collected shards of the Shikon Jewel in her hand.

Oh no.

Miroku can hear his heart beating when Sango laughs coldly. It's definitely NOT Sango's voice.

Sango/Fairie: Hello, Miroku-chan. So good of you to join my little get-together. I think that maybe… I over-indulged myself, but no matter.

Miroku: You're scaring me.

Sango/Fairie: Of course I am. I'm supposed to be scary.

(A flash of dark light envelops the demon-like Sango. Sango's body falls to the ground, and the fairie appears again. This time, however, her formerly beige skin is a dark red that seems to have saturated her skin, much as Inuyasha's blood tainted Sango's body. The fairie's smirk reveals small, pointed teeth.)

Guess there's more to the rescuing thing than I thought.

Fairie clutches the incomplete Shikon Jewel.

Fairie: This incompetent human… her guard was down, all because of a wandering, perverted monk… happen to know him?

Know him? What a stupid question to ask. Of course I know him. I AM the wandering, perverted monk. But I can't let _her _pick up on that.

Miroku: You'll never get away with killing Inuyasha-sama.

Fairie grins.

Oh great. Now she'll kill me. Wonderful…

(Kagome's POV)

I don't have much time to lose, I know it… a flash of darkness like that can't be good…

(Inuyasha's POV)

Kagome-chan…

I can't die like this!

(Sango's POV)

Erg… what is going on…?

(Miroku's POV)

There's only one way to kill this weirdo… but that means killing Inuyasha-sama…

And much as I hate to admit it, Sango-san would die too. I can't let that happen.

Fairie places the imperfect Shikon Jewel in her palm before her.

Fairie: Oh yes… finally, the piece that will make me whole again…

Miroku: What are you talking about?

Fairie: The piece of the Shikon Jewel that gives me my powers has made me hungry… for more of this power… now that I have this piece of the Jewel… I will kill you, Inuyasha, Kikyo… Kagome, Sango, even the little kid that ran away from here minutes before that half-demon Inuyasha died…

Shippo is alive. Shippo is alive! There's hope!

Fairie: …I can finally have Sesshomaru for my own, the demon that I have so pathetically loved, ever since I saw him against you… as I tracked this shard… and now this shard is mine!

Sesshomaru? I knew there was something weird going on…

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha. Stating the obvious, folks, it works wonders.

A/N: Sorry that this chapter took so long. I have so many other fictions going that this one took a while. And I didn't know how to write Inuyasha's near-death experience, and how to incorporate Sesshomaru, so that became a problem…

But if Bloody Sango/Fairie disturbed you, go ahead. Write a flame, those make me laugh. If the Miroku love story is disturbing you, I can't give you any advice…


	7. There's Nothing I Can Do

Chapter Six

There's Nothing Else I Can Do

(Kagome's point of view. She finally enters the clearing, only to find everyone she once knew close to death. Miroku looks very bad as well.)

Oh my God… this can't be happening… Say this isn't happening…

Fairie: But it is, Kagome-san.

Kagome turns to see the fairie.

Kagome: What are you?

Fairie: You must be the little snit that the pervert loved. Good move, rejecting him and all. He's just going to die anyway.

How heartless… I need to save these guys somehow…

Kagome draws her bow and arrow. She shoots it swiftly at the fairie. The fairie collapses, dropping the Shikon Jewel on the ground. Kagome rushes to pick it up, and when she does, a huge explosion of darkness flies out of the still incomplete Shikon Jewel.

Kagome screams

What's this dark light? Oh… it hurts so badly…

Kagome collapses

(Shippo's POV. He comes back to the clearing after hearing Kagome scream.)

Where's Kagome-chan? Miroku-kun? Anybody…?

Shippo sees the blood and the madness, which, if I described, would send you barfing or weeping.

No…

Shippo tries to wake Kagome first.

Kagome! Wake up! Please… wake up, Kagome… please…

Shippo shakes Kagome. No use. He pulls his hands away and sees blood on them.

She's dead… is she dead…? She can't be dead! They're all dead! They're all gone! No!

Shippo tries to wake Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and even the Fairie. No one moves, no one breathes, and Shippo begins to cry.

Guys! Come back! Come back…!

Shippo sees the Tetsusaiga lying on the ground. In his immense sorrow, he picks it up off the ground…

Good-bye world. Goodbye, my deceased friends. I hope that you find peace with Kami-sama…

If I only had the words to tell you how depressing this is… and there's only one choice left…

Shippo plunges the Tetsusaiga into his chest, and so tragically ends his life along with his comrades.

But someone stirs in this mire…

(Miroku's POV)

What… what happened here?

He sees that everyone around him is dead.

Dead… all of them…

This is my fault… They're all gone! All of them! Dead as flesh…!

Miroku becomes a bit teary as he tries to revive everyone in turn. He gets to Sango.

Maybe… Sango-san… Sango-san…

Miroku kisses Sango lightly, but nothing happens.

Sango-chan…

Miroku looks upon the carnage. He begins to weep.

No… no! I can't move on, not without them!

Sango stirs. Or so Miroku thinks.

Sango-chan!

Miroku realizes that nothing happened.

(A few hours later, Miroku is preparing to bury the dead when one person moves.)

Oh my God…

Inuyasha stirs. He opens his eyes and sits up.

Inuyasha: …what's happened?

He's alive…!

Miroku hugs Inuyasha. Miroku begins to cry again.

Miroku: Inuyasha-sama!

Inuyasha: What happened?

He's still here…!

Miroku: They're all dead, Inuyasha…!

Inuyasha turns to his dead comrades. He takes the Shikon Jewel out of Kagome's hand and starts to murmur. A blinding light appears from the Jewel, and Miroku is surrounded by it, as are the dead. Miroku collapses.

(An hour later, when Miroku wakes up. Still Miroku's POV.)

Is everyone…?

Kagome: Wake up!

Sango: His eyes are opening!

Shippo: Yay! Miroku-kun's back!

Inuyasha: I said he'd be back.

They're… alive. Alive!

Miroku sits up.

Miroku: …Everybody!

They're here! They're here! Alive and well…!

Kagome slaps Miroku.

Kagome: You dork! What were you thinking?

Sango: It is your fault… but I won't hit you.

What?

Sango: Kagome-chan will.

Kagome: HI-YAAAAAAAAAAH!

Run…! Run for your no good life…!

The End 

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.

A/N: This was the second ending I wrote. I think it works better than my first. Hey, maybe if you guys want to see the other ending, I'll let you…

Maybe…


	8. There's Nothing I Can Do Alternate Endin...

Chapter Six There's Nothing Else I Can Do 

(Kagome's point of view. She finally enters the clearing, only to find everyone she once knew close to death. Miroku looks very bad as well.)

Oh my God… this can't be happening… Say this isn't happening…

Fairie: But it is, Kagome-san.

Kagome turns to see the fairie.

Kagome: What are you?

Fairie: You must be the little snit that the pervert loved. Good move, rejecting him and all. He's just going to die anyway.

How heartless… I need to save these guys somehow…

Kagome draws her bow and arrow. She shoots it swiftly at the fairie. The fairie collapses, dropping the Shikon Jewel on the ground. Kagome rushes to pick it up, and when she does, a huge explosion of darkness flies out of the still incomplete Shikon Jewel.

Kagome screams

What's this dark light? Oh… it hurts so badly…

Kagome collapses

(Shippo's POV. He comes back to the clearing after hearing Kagome scream.)

Where's Kagome-chan? Miroku-kun? Anybody…?

Shippo sees the blood and the madness, which, if I described, would send you barfing or weeping.

No…

Shippo tries to wake Kagome first.

Kagome! Wake up! Please… wake up, Kagome… please…

Shippo shakes Kagome. No use. He pulls his hands away and sees blood on them.

She's dead… is she dead…? She can't be dead! They're all dead! They're all gone! No!

Shippo tries to wake Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, and even the Fairie. No one moves, no one breathes, and Shippo begins to cry.

Guys! Come back! Come back…!

Shippo sees the Tetsusaiga lying on the ground. In his immense sorrow, he picks it up off the ground…

Good-bye world. Goodbye, my deceased friends. I hope that you find peace with Kami-sama…

If I only had the words to tell you how depressing this is… and there's only one choice left…

Shippo plunges the Tetsusaiga into his chest, and so tragically ends his life along with his comrades.

But someone stirs in this mire…

(Miroku's POV)

What… what happened here?

He sees that everyone around him is dead.

Dead… all of them…

This is my fault… They're all gone! All of them! Dead as flesh…!

Miroku becomes a bit teary as he tries to revive everyone in turn. He gets to Sango.

Maybe… Sango-san… Sango-san…

Miroku kisses Sango lightly, but nothing happens.

Sango-chan…

Miroku looks upon the carnage. He begins to weep.

No… no! I can't move on, not without them!

Sango stirs. Or so Miroku thinks.

Sango-chan!

Miroku realizes that nothing happened.

'Tis just an illusion… 

Miroku kneels down on the ground. He stares at his fallen comrades, and, too heartbroken to think rationally, runs away, leaving them on the ground…

(Miroku's head jerks up. It's still his POV.)

Why am I thinking of that now? That was ten years ago. There's nothing that can be done now… I don't even remember where that was, what misbegotten town I was in…

Miroku is lying in a bed alone, obviously trying to sleep.

I barely remember those guys… Inuyasha-sama, the obvious leader… Shippo-kun, that cute little guy… Kagome-chan, the woman I thought I loved… and Sango-chan… the woman I do love…

It's not going to change. I screwed up my life. And there's nothing to do about it… nothing at all…

The End DISCLAIMER: Hey! I don't own Inuyasha! 

A/N: The third ending I wrote (wow, this thing got a lot of mileage…). I think this is the best one, but for some reason I put up the second one… heh, I don't know…


End file.
